The Long Term Evolution (LTE) project is a mobile communications system intended to be launched by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) organization. In an existing LTE system, a Base Station (BS) uniformly schedules uplink data transmission of different User Equipment (UE), so as to improve the utilization of a channel. In a process of scheduling a UE by a BS, the UE needs to send an uplink scheduling information report to the BS, so that the BS may schedule the UE according to the uplink scheduling information report sent by the UE.
Among the uplink scheduling information reports, the most important is a BSR. Currently, a trigger condition for the sending process of the BSR proposed by the 3GPP LTE is that service data with a higher priority than all data waiting in a sending buffer of a UE arrives at the sending buffer of the UE.
However, the inventor found through detailed research of the prior art that in some cases, data of a certain service or services frequently arrives at the sending buffer of the UE. If the data of the services has a higher priority than all the data waiting in the sending buffer of the UE, the UE needs to frequently trigger the sending process of the BSR based on the preceding trigger condition for the sending process of the BSR, so that air interface resources are frequently occupied by the UE due to sending of the BSR.